Ganimedes
by WienGirl
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot protagonizado por una de las parejas más famosas del fandom de Saint Seiya: Milo x Camus. Espero que les guste.


**Ganimedes**

—Que hermosas son las estrellas de noche, con este telescopio puedo ver gran parte de ellas; es una lástima que hoy no pueda ver tu constelación, y tampoco la luna que lleva el nombre de la misma: Ganimedes.

Camus rió ante el comentario hecho por Milo.

Esa noche los dos habían caminado hasta lo alto de una colina para ver el cielo nocturno, Milo había ganado un telescopio como regalo por haber comprado un pequeño obsequio para Camus. Aquello había sido algo muy curioso de contar: mientras caminaban por las calles de Atenas, Milo encontró unas monedas en el suelo, lo primero que paso por su mente fue comprar algo para su amante.

Entró en un pequeño local que vendía revistas sobre ciencia, astronomía y esos temas y le compró a Camus una foto de Ganimedes. No del ser mitológico como Camus habría supuesto sino de una luna, plateada y brillante.

—Lleva el nombre del aguador de Acuario —le dijo él cuando se la entregó sonriendo ampliamente; Camus no pudo más que sonreír ante aquel gesto, Milo a veces podía ser muy infantil y ese pequeño regalo lo demostraba.

La foto era una postal de cartón que mostraba al brillante satélite descubierto por Galileo el 7 de enero de 1610, decía que estaba cubierto de hielo; Camus era llamado «el mago del agua y el hielo». No tenían que decirle que su personalidad era muy fría, seguramente Milo compró la foto por el nombre ya que el Ganimedes descubierto por Galileo era frio y distante en comparación del Ganimedes de la mitología griega; el hermoso amante de Zeus. Camus sintió aquello como una indirecta a su personalidad.

Sentía en lo profundo que le habría gustado más una foto del Ganimedes de la mitología, aunque la foto de la postal era bonita y muy detallada, no mostraba más que a una roca fría e inerte. En comparación con aquel adonis troyano que tenía en mente.

Aunque debía reconocer que le gustaba más que el libro que le había regalado por su cumpleaños; «Como gustéis» de Shakespeare; Milo vio que «Ganimedes» aparecía en la reseña, pero Camus se dio cuenta que su amante no había leído la reseña completa por lo que jamás se percato de que en la historia el personaje de Rosalinda se disfraza de Ganimedes para darle lecciones de amor a Orlando.

Camus se imagino así mismo disfrazado de héroe mitológico para darle lecciones de amor a Milo, era una imagen cómica, sin duda, pero él no era así.

Por haber comprado ese pequeño e insignificante detalle, le habían dado el boleto para una rifa, la cual gano también y el premio fue un telescopio; un aparato de lo más sencillo y casero para ver las estrellas más de cerca por las noches.

Para Camus era como un juguete y no tenía nada de interesante pero Milo se divertía, como pocas veces, mirando en todas direcciones.

—Veo que estas de lo más divertido con tu juguete nuevo —le dijo Camus en tono neutro, sin dejar de mirar la postal con escepticismo.

—Estoy buscando a Ganimedes, quiero saber si soy capaz de encontrarlo.

— ¿Cuál de los dos te interesa más; la roca de esta postal o la constelación del amante de Zeus?

—Al amante de Zeus lo he visto muchas veces sin necesidad de un telescopio, es una constelación tan hermosa como tu pero... solo me recuerda un aspecto de tu persona; la parte hermosa sabes. El Ganimedes de Galileo representa para mí esa parte misteriosa tuya, esa parte fría e intrigante.

Camus observaba a Milo con los ojos muy abiertos, no sabía que decir.

—No sé cómo ponerlo en palabras —continuó—. Es como si tu, Camus, tuvieras una personalidad hecha de diferentes cosas, me parece fascinante como te encuentro en una formación de estrellas e incluso en un descubrimiento astronómico hecho hace tantos cientos de años... es como si él supiera que el hielo de Ganimedes formaría parte del caballero de Acuario. Soy malo para este tipo de discursos pero... todo lo que me recuerda a ti me cautiva, tú me cautivas... el Ganimedes de Galileo no solo es frio, es enigmático, es misterioso, no se sabe lo que hay allá de él.

Milo se quedo callado analizando el cielo nocturno tratando de buscar las palabras que definieran a Camus, se sentía fascinado por su amante en todos los sentidos.

Cuando leyó los descubrimientos de Galileo se maravillo al encontrar que, curiosamente, la luna que lleva el nombre del aguador de acuario tiene la superficie cubierta de hielo, es como si Ganimedes hubiera reencarnado en Camus; no solo el Ganimedes mitológico, hermoso, troyano y superficial. El de Galileo tenía un significado más profundo para Milo, representaba la parte de Camus que lo atraía de él, la parte que más amaba. Esa parte misteriosa que lo cautivaba y que pocas veces salía a la luz.

Camus se dio cuenta que aquello era una cosa muy personal de Milo; algo que tenía un profundo significado para él, Camus entendía a que se refería con esas palabras que había dicho; él se sabía importante para el caballero del escorpión aunque a veces no entendiera del todo la manera en que decía las cosas; todo el discurso de Ganimedes lo había dejado aturdido y deseaba retirarse a descansar.

—Te dejo con tus estrellas Milo— le dijo sin interés.

— ¡Verás que encontraré a Ganimedes! —Le gritaba Milo desde la colina.

— ¡Si claro, serás como Galileo cuando seas grande! —Le respondió en broma antes de retirarse a su casa.

.

Camus llegó a la casa de acuario. No dejaba de observar la postal con la foto de Ganimedes, se sentía como bicho raro, su amante quería encontrarlo en la luna de un planeta lejano, no tenía sentido aunque quizá poéticamente pudiera sonar como una metáfora hermosa.

El no estaba en una luna lejana sino frente a él, en vivo y a todo color.

Se miró en el espejo largo rato, no le hacía mucha gracia que Milo le dijera que era «frio como una roca», podría soportarlo de otros santos pero no de él. Tampoco sabía si se lo había dicho en el sentido literal de la palabra o en alguna metáfora que no entendía.

Era una tontería, ¿le estaría dando demasiada importancia?

Porque él no era frío con el escorpión, no, no lo era. Desde que estaba con él había intentado mostrarse abierto, cariñoso y todas esas cosas que no solía hacer con nadie más. Lo que empezó siendo un juego término por darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Se recostó en su cama, no quería pensar en Milo, ni en Ganimedes y menos en lo que Galileo había descubierto sobre aquel satélite que gira alrededor de la órbita de Júpiter, de hecho en aquel momento se sentía tan mal que habría mandado a Milo, de un golpe, a la órbita de Júpiter.

Aquello lo obligó a pensar un poco en su persona, su carácter siempre había sido así, reservado, de pocas palabras y firme con lo que creía. No se jactaba de aquello pero tampoco había considerado cambiar su personalidad.

Hasta que conoció a Milo. Aquel hombre tan carismático de fogosa personalidad lo hacía sentirse menos como que había un sentimiento de inferioridad que, a veces, Camus no podía esconder pero que jamás lo hacía evidente y menos delante de Milo. Ese sentimiento llenaba de tristeza el corazón de Camus por tonterías como la postal que tenía en las manos.

No había razones para sentirse menos que el escorpión, en el campo de batalla era igual de bueno que él, era tan hermoso como él, es más estaba seguro de que era, casi, tan buen amante como él, ¿entonces?

A Camus ya le dolía la cabeza por tantos pensamientos sin fundamento que no dejaban de llenarle la mente. Se recostó en su cama y tomo un libro, que para su mala suerte, fue el de las «obras completas de Shakespeare» tiró el libro bajo la cama... ahora se daba cuenta; lo que le dolía era que Milo lo viera como una persona fría, alguien casi sin sentimientos, ese fue el mensaje que el inconsciente de Camus recibió con la postal del Ganimedes de Galileo que estaba sobre la cama.

Se levantó dispuesto a decirle a Milo dos que tres cosas de las que seguramente se acordaría el resto de la semana, apenas iba llegando a la puerta cuando Milo entro emocionado y colorado de la cara por haber corrido hasta allá.

— ¡Lo encontré Camus, encontré a Ganimedes en el cielo!

Lo jaló de la mano y lo llevó hasta la colina donde estaba el telescopio. Camus estaba callado y aún estupefacto por aquella repentina visita.

—Mira —Le señalo Milo, emocionado la lente.  
— ¿En serio lo encontraste? —le preguntó intrigado.  
— ¡Por supuesto!, estoy seguro que es Ganimedes, vamos mira.

Camus miró a través del telescopio sin saber que era lo que iba a encontrar, sin embargo aquella visión fue mucho más de lo que él esperaba. No se trataba de una roca inerte como la de la postal de cartón, no, aquello brillaba realmente con una luz plateada poco usual y tuvo que admitirlo, era más hermoso de lo que esperaba.

Aunque, muy a sus adentros, se imagino que quizá Milo se había equivocado de satélite pero ya no quiso decir algo que arruinara el momento o el «descubrimiento» de su amante.

—Es más hermoso que la postal que me regalaste —le dijo como cumplido.  
—Claro que es hermoso, es igual a ti; resplandeciente —le respondió Milo con una amplia sonrisa.

Camus sonrió ampliamente, se había llenado la cabeza con ideas durante casi una hora y al final... al final, ese instante basto para darse cuenta de que no había nada porque preocuparse, la inferioridad despareció ya que su amante lo tenía en el concepto más alto del sistema solar.

Ambos se dieron la mano y contemplaron el cielo nocturno largo rato.

.

**FIN**

.

Domingo, diciembre 11, 2011

**Disclaimer**: Milo de Escorpio y Camus de Acuario son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

Un pequeño one-shot sobre esta pareja. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
